The Sun and Leaf Clash: The War Begins!
The War has begun and Entenkagakure has finally decided the right time to attack Konohagakure. With it's Strategic Commander's away from the Village, can the Warring force's of Konohagakure contain the Onslught's of the Sun People, let's find out--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) |next=The Battle for Kirigakure Alliance:Harōgakure Invades Sawagakure |name= |image= |conflict= Shinobi Fanon_War |date= |place= Valley of the End, Land of Fire |result= |side1=* Entenkagakure * Gingagakure |side2=* * Ocagakure (later) |commanders1=* Kurokami Uchiha * Yoshitsune Uchiha * Kingyūkyū Gesshoku |commanders2= |forces1= * Joint Entenka and Ginga Army |forces2= * Joint Konoha and Oca Army |casual1=5000 Shinobi killed |casual2=10000 Shinobi's Killed. }} Kurokami stood in the adament fields she turns around as to an army of Entenkagakure ninja. Tei stood next to her as did yoshikage. She turns to yoshikage "thank you for coming even tough you have your own problems" said kurokami as she looked out over the ninja. "We don't mind helping you my friend", Kurokami looked around and smiled. Kingyūkyū Gesshoku and his mini troop of Gesshoku Army, were present in the backline's, as tehy plotted under a Evil Eye of the Gesshoku's Heart. Kioto was walking through the Konoha army trying to get to the front of the lines with his other friends; Shizukesa Hyuuga and Genju Sarutobi and thought to himself " i hope Rogen and the Strategic squad hurry and get back, but until then we'll have to take charge of this war right off the bat" I couldnt agree more Setsuna said as he jumped in the conversation.. A good headstart will allow us to dictate the pace of this war he said Kioto motioned for the army to stop at the edge of the forest before they ran into the enemy's forces turned around and said "I know this war was not foreseen and unexpected but stuff happens, our strategic team is out gathering other village forces for this war which will become very handy once this war officially gets underway,"and with a louder more dominant voice which is not kioto and was nervous saying every word that was coming out of his mouth "UNTIL THE OTHER FORCES GET HERE WE MUST STAND FIRM IN OUR FIGHT AND NOT LET THEM PAST THE VALLEY OF THE END SO EVERYONE GET READY AND ON MY QUE WE'LL ATTACK" Good call Setsuna yelled out, rushing in without a plan can lead to unneeded fatalities on the battlefield he said confidently.. plus it also allows me to calm myself Setsuna said looking at his right arm. "ya i know thats why we need a plan, got any ideas Setsuna??" and Shizukesa Hyuuga piped in and said "my Byakugan's been active and they have a somewhat large force but i suggest we divide them somehow" I agree if we have enough men on the field I say we mount a diversionary technique to move them from here.. They seem more ready for a frontal tha anything, and the way I see things is theres always an area where one would expect less for us to hit Setsuna pointed out... "alot of their shinobi in their forces have strong chakra and even across the rest of the board but i've counted correctly they only ahve about 500 more shinobi than us, so this battlefield right here should be just fine. Thats where you dojutsu comes into place since you can see chakra tell us where thier fprces are spread out thin and there we will strike, and then our side we wil mount an offensive.. Setsuna said confidently Shizukesa said "lets retreat towards the sound village and draw them there and Contact Ocagakure and tell Roshi for him and his forces to meet us there" The Sound Village Setsuna thought as he rubbed his arm and thought of the past he dealt with there and how he barely made it out alive when it was destroyed.. Been awhile since I've been there Setsuna remarked... How much longer before they arrive im pretty sure the enemy wont just let our reinforcements just waltz in here and help us. Nichihi looked joyfully at the sight of the Gingagakure reinforcements. The group, lead by Yoshitsune Uchiha, consisted of Reitō Yuki, Sakin, Chikara Shima, Hōseki, Katame Shima, and Shidakō Aburame. Nichihi joined the group and after hugging Sakin to near death, she looked at Katame. "If you had brought Kazumi this would look like a family outing for you." laughed the girl. "She is to young for this, and if this was a family outting why would a bring that stupid Uchiha boy?" asked Katame in all seriousness, earning a sweat drop from Yoshitsune. Yoshikage looked at the ninja and smiles as she see Seigō, sorahime, Takeko, Azusa Nakano and Hiroshi in the crowd. kaname and Kōji stood away from them. She turns to Kurohime and nods her head, kurokami turned to the ninja army. "Thank you for coming today, as most of you know. A few days ago a group of out ninja was attack by a group of Konoha ninja. The ninja then proceeded to steal what was being brought here." She looks over the crowd and continues speaking. "Enough Talking Already, Our Defense's have become strong enough, our only Problem is Strategy, Let's Go Force's !"said Kingyūkyū raising Entenka's voice. Kioto was standing in the field watching the fire consume the different battlefields and yelled out "EVERYONE FALL BACK TO KONOHA AND WAIT and then summoned a messanger bird and wrote on a piece of parchment to Yasuki, Rogen, and the other Strategic squad members *Fire has consumed most of the battlefields here in the first battle we're falling back to konoha and will wait for your orders there" The Battle Begins As the Heat of the Battle Raised, A part of the North Army changed it's course westward's, and rushed forward creating a Battle formation- semicircle. The North Army lead by Kingyūkyū Gesshoku, rushed to the Battlefield covering up the Main army led by Kurokami Uchiha. Kurokami raised her hand into the air "let's show them our power!". She point towards the incoming army three small seals. After a few moments the seals shatters releasing a powerful blast destroying a portion of the front lines. Witnessing the attack severl members of the army behind her roared with pride. They then charged into battle. While the army was following the plan Kioto used Thousand Arrow Strike to strike many of the other shinobi on the other side. "The battle has began" kuhaku said. Rayoto launched five dragons at the opposing side to provide a distraction for the konoha ninja while killing more shinobi on the other side. The Gesshoku Clan Army met Kuhaku in the war, as they battled head on, Kingyūkyū used his Fist to destroy the Landscape of the field making moving difficult. Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku used his Wood Abilities to create a huge Forest on the Konoha side, which started releasing poisonous gases to the Konoha Camp. "This is going to be trouble" kuhaku said. Using a teleportation technique to send some of konohas ninja and wounded shinobi to a safe location. After that he teleported himself to where Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku was and fighting between them ensured. Looking at the Konoha alliance, Yoshitsune felt a twinge of pain. "You really don't want to fight your old home do you? I feel the same. I grew to dislike it, but harming it is another thing." said Shidakō, actually showing emotion for once. "Right on target. But our old home is harming our current friends." said Yoshistine as he breathed deeply and activated his Sharingan and places multiple enemy ninja into genjutsu. In the distance, a man looked down onto the field where the battle was taking place. "Don't die here Yoshitsune, I'm the one who will end you." said the man as he warped away into a different dimension. Shizukesa and Setsuna led the Konoha forces to the sound village and to the edge where the land and water met and turned around and said aloud "this is where we make our stand and everyone will show what they can do!!" as shizukesa and setsuna took their stances along with Kioto and the others. Setsuna stood braced and ready for battle and already had it in his head his first order of attack.. he weaved a few handsigns and used Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere which shot a massive fireball toward the enemies position. Then Kioto fired multiple arrows at the enemy letting them land on the ground through out the crowd and then explode. Kurokami watched as Kingyūkyū's group split off, she quickly weaves hand seals and creates two shadow clones. The three then each raises their hands into the air and create three seals each. The seals begins gathering energy from the surroundings. The area surrounding the field where the war was taking place was on the coast of the Sound Village. On the way to the coast Kioto had a sent a nin-bird to Ocagakure. The ocean split right down the middle about 100 feet and one shinobi walked and activated Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave and forced a big wave of water over all fo the battles that were taking place and behind the shinobi and entire army of shinobi floated to the top of the ocean ready to attack. Shizukesa Hyuuga and Kenno Sagii vs Kurokami Shizukesa led a group of shinobi off to where the Kunoichi with the seals were, and started fighting the shinobi but shizukesa and Kenno Sagii divert off to face the kunoichi. The orginal Kurokami stopped gathering chakra, and looked down at the incoming ninja "It seems like we have some visitors", she stated as the other two looked at them while still gathering chakra. Kenno grabbed some of the scrolls around his waist and made a few hand seals, "I am not allowing you to get any further," he said, "You're going to have to take me out first!" He then raced towards the kunoichi and spewed a large blast of water out of his mouth. "I guess so" Kurokami replied as she quickly weaves handseals.She then breaths out a mass of black flames, which race toward the incoming attack. The other two Kurokami's pointed the seals towards the incoming ninja. The seals shatter releasing a massive stream of energy toward them. Kenno jumped over the blast of black flames as it easily decimated his water ninjutsu but the energy blast caught him and tossed him onto his back. Recovering, Kenno stood up and weaved another series of hand signals, summoning a multitude of Fūma shurken and blasting them towards Kurokami. As the Fūma shurken's raced toward the Kurokami's each of their right eyes turns into the Sharingan. The to clones left eye changes into the Tenchōgan, their eyes begins to glow a purple color then quickly flash. As the shurken's reach them the clones jump infront of her and begins absorbing the shurken. The original begins gathering chakra around her mouth One of the Shuriken's dispersed and appeared to be a clone of Shizukesa and the landed outside the Kamui and used Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven while the real Shizu ran in front of the original Kurokami and used Gentle Fist: Twin Dragons. As Shizu quickly ran towards Kurokami the clones went intangable protecting them from the eight trigrams. They watched as the original headed for kurokami and smiles. The clone raises it hand and points to the original Shizu "fall" spoke before begin disspelled by the eight trigrams. A massive amount pressure falls on the original Shizu. Kenno was pushed back by the clash happening ahead of him. "I have to help," he said, racing towards the clones. He jumped into the air and gathered a large amount of lightning chakra in his hand. He then weaved a couple of hand signals and performed a powerful chopping attack on the ground, large bolts of lightning tearing into the earth and flying in many directions. Shizu weaved himself through the smoke and used Eight Trigrams Spiralling Palm Blow on Kurokami. The now two Kurokami both went intangable, first protecting them from the lightning then followed by the eight trigrams attack. They jump back "well it seems like we have some interesting opponents here" the original kurokami spoke". The clone lookes at the opponent "I guess we should make it interesting" she replied. The kurokami's activated their Heiretsu Tenchōgan, "well then lets get started" the two replied. Kenno watched as his and Shizu's opponents activated a strange, new dōjutsu he had never seen. "I suppose I have to toughen up a little more," he said, cracking his knuckles and getting into a fighting stance. "Take this then. Summoning: Rising Minefield!" Kenno pulled a large scroll from behind his back and unravelled it. He then bit into his finger and wrote "mine" on the base before unrolling it. When the scroll was finally unrolled all the way, he slammed his hands onto the scroll and unleashed a large amount of spiked mines from it and towards the Kurokamis. With one hand signal, Kenno detonated the mines, the explosives covering a large radius with their eruptions and releasing hundreds of kunai in all directions. The Kuromaki's smiled as they phased into the ground avoiding the explosions and kunais. They appeared after it was over "it seems like the have some capable opponents the clone stated. The original weaved a few seals and created a second clone the clones eyes quickly flash purple "deal with them until I return" said the original before warping away. The two clones turn towards the two ninja "I see, it's going to be fun when she returns. "So where'd your original go?" Shizu said as he formed a hand seal and multiple bombs exploded underground, under the two clones. Kenno raced towards the clones under the dust of the explosion and weaved a series of hand signals. He then charged Storm Release into each of his hands until they glowed blue. Sliding between the clones, he gave them both a a hard punch that discharged a short burst of energy before jumping out of the cloud. "I hoped that hit them," he said. The two clones confused by dust, were hit by the storm release attack. They both were knocked in opposite directions. The two slid to a stop "well that was something" the two stated. The two begin to smiles "if you beat us, you will find out where she went" the tow begins gathering chakra in their mouth, a small blue orb appears in front of them. Moments later the two release a poweful high-pitched scream, which begin destroying the area. Shizu started spinning flinging mud from the huge wave that just covered the entire field and deflecting the scream's sound waves. then Shizu and kenno heard Fall back to Konoha and await further orders!! Mid War Affair:General Kingyūkyū Meets General Setsuna As teh Heat of the War goes up,....... The Gesshoku Guild lead by Kingyūkyū, met up with Setsunas troops, Both of the tropps clashed with weapons, injuring some of he Battalions. Setsuna held his own quite well vs the small fires that made up this particualr infantry.. but he couldnt help but seek out who their leader was, and jut shwat his plan was.. Im sure hes not just going to send the cannon fodder in and just sit back he will have to act sooner or later Setsuna said as he jumped to a high point in hopes of spotting one who could be defined as their general. Kingyūkyū rushed towards Setsuna, attacking him with his Dusk Release: Mystic Moon Ball technique, while their troops splashed blood all over the battlefield. Off in the corner of his eye, Setsuna saw the glowing blue light and he immedietely shifted in a defensive manuever to get out the way... You must be the general.. I mean you no harm btu this is war and sorry to say I must take you out for the sake of Konoha Setsuna responded weaving handsigns. He used Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks firing sharks in the direction of his would be assilaint. Kingyūkyū Gesshoku Hit the already shappen ground with his Chakra Enhanced Strength, to send out large chunks of ground flying towards his opponents, some of them blocking the attacks aimed at him. He then rushed towards Setsuna with high clunching fist. Setsuna sets his feet getting a good base and foundation underneath him and stepped forward with all his might into the approaching enemy and used his Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse whihc created a large dragon with surging thunder on his fist hoping to literally clobber his opponent. At the sight of the Lightning Chakra, Kingyūkyū Gesshoku changed his tracks and jumped out of the way, He then moved from behind Setsuna to have his opponent killed from Behind. Setsuna saw this directional change and already understood in his experience in war an opponent love to get behind you so he used his Lightning Release: AfterShock which created and orb of lighting around his body protecting him from behind but being ablke to attack and defend something is attacker would soon find out Setsuna heard a loud voice coming through saying Fall back to Konoha and await further orders!! Kuhaku Mugen Vs. Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku Combatants:Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku and Entenka Army versus Kuhaku Mugen and his Konoha Army Outcome:A forest Fire cause the retreat of Entenka Troops. Konoha Victory. Hundreds of Shinobi from both sides died from Forest fire. As the battle between the two shinobi went on, the surrounding area is already littered with debris and dead shinobi with Kuhaku and Hakuyōkyū facing off on a lake. Immediately afterwards, both shinobi made the bird hand seal with three large water dragons coming out of the lake and going at each other at full force. Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to counter the incoming water and by adding some more of his chakra into was able to flood the battle ground with a lot of water. The Blood from the several dead shinobi mixed with the water giving of what would be called The Field of Red Water. With Hakuyōkyū's three water dragons heading at him, kuhaku summoned a large wall of earth from the ground effectively stopping the attack. Immediately kuhaku performed a vast number of hand seals creating a monstrous dragon made of Fire, Lightning and Wind elements with the dragon staring at Hakuyōkyū before attacking. Hakuyōkyū used his Delayed Root Technique to spread seeds on the Golems, sucking their Chakra. He then used Wood Release: Second Coming of a World of Thorny Trees to restrict the Golems and Kuhakus movements. With the surrounding area being covered by thorns, kuhaku makes several living clones while running from masses of sharp vines and plants. Him and the clones teleported outside of the forest and then sets it ablaze in uninsion with the clones. The Fire killed 100's of Shinobi's from both sides and injured many others. Hakuyōkyū retreated into the back, to escape the Flames. End of Day 1 Camping of the Army Entenkagakure Camp As Kingyūkyū Gesshoku met with the army, he glanced at Kurokami, "Well, any idea on the causalities, and Nght Deployment, how is it going in your side ?". Konohagakure Camp Kioto sat down at a table with Shizukesa Hyuuga, Roshi Hoshigaki and Setsuna Hatake and started a meeting: "ok Rogen and the rest of the strategic squads should be about done with the allegiance's and should be on their way back. Setsuna i want you in charge of the night watch group, Shizu take a squad and go and be bodyguards for the medical corp while me and roshi come up with a game plan for tomorrow" Night Deployment Setsuna walks out of the tent and sees that his night deployment squad was readying themselves and setsuna said "alright guys we're goin to split up into groups and keep watch over our entire area there's plenty of us if you run into anything take care of it and contact me immediately" as him and his squad disappeared into the night. Kingyūkyū Gesshoku arranged his clan to get ready for a suprise attack and put the Konoha Camp on chaos. the Army then moved cautiously to a safe place. Setsuna's team collided with the Gesshoku clan